


Three for Three

by headfirstslidetohell



Series: Falsettos [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, M/M, and has three dads, anxious mendel, but just so whizzer and marvin can be married, jason gets in trouble, jason is like 15, marvin/trina but it's like hinted at a little, mendel/trina (mentioned) - Freeform, probably slightly ooc, this is my first fic please be nice im fragile, tired marvin, whizzer brown/marvin - Freeform, whizzer sticking up for jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstslidetohell/pseuds/headfirstslidetohell
Summary: Jason gets in trouble at school and Trina is unavailable, meaning that the principal has to call his dad to come in and discuss what was happening. The only thing is, all three show up.





	Three for Three

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the idea from another author that I don't remember, but I really liked the idea so i did my own thing with it. All the credit for the general idea goes to them. Also, this is my first post on here so please don't be too harsh.

It all started in Jason’s third hour Chemistry class. They had a relatively easy experiment, mix two chemicals together to get a minor reaction.

Only, Jason didn’t really read what he had to do, which, resulted in a slight explosion. Nothing big enough to burn the school and the students inside down to the ground, but big enough for his teacher - who definitely has something against Jason and has since the first day of his sophomore year - to be convinced he planned the whole thing. 

His teacher, Mr. Wick, who totally isn’t called another name close to it by Jason and his friends, found the closest teacher to watch the rest of the class while he took Jason to the principal’s office. 

Seething, Mr. Wick opened the heavy doors that lead to the office, making the secretary glance up from her computer. Realizing it was Jason, she gave a small smile and went to tell the principal who was there. 

Mr. Wick and Jason sat on the plastic green chairs next to where they came in. It wasn’t that Jason was a bad kid, he was intelligent, funny, had a kind heart, and all the teachers adored him; except for Mr. Wick. Jason just found himself in this situation quite often.

He only ever got in trouble in Mr. Wick’s class, which Jason never understood. Yeah, he made sarcastic comments now and again, but what student didn’t in Mr. Wick’s hellish class. However, since Mr. Wick had some grudge against Jason, he was the only one to get in trouble. 

The secretary came back after a few minutes and ushered Mr. Wick and Jason back into the small, stuffy office that was home to Mrs. Peterson. 

The pair sat down in the cushioned seats and Jason waited for the yelling to begin. 

“Mrs. Peterson, I am convinced that Jason tried to blow up our school! The instructions, along with the measurements, were on the sheet of paper I handed out to the class! Jason is a smart kid, so it only makes sense he was planning all of this.” Mr. Wick exclaimed as soon as the door shut and he and Jason were seated. 

Jason rolled his eyes and glanced at the principal before stating his side of the story, “I didn’t plan on blowing up the school! It was an honest mistake; I didn’t get much sleep last night, so i glanced over the directions and must have read them wrong. I’m not an arsonist!” Jason exclaimed, exasperated.

Before Mr. Wick could retaliate, Mrs. Peterson stated, “Jason, I tried reaching your mother, but she didn’t answer, so I called your father. He’ll be here soon.” 

Jason leaned back in his seat and made direct eye contact with the woman in front of him. “You’re aware you’re going to get all three of them, right?” Jason questioned and glanced back over to the asshole on the left of him, Mr. Wick. 

The woman looked at Jason with confusion, “What do you mean?” 

The principal had only ever called Jason’s mother, Trina, when he was in trouble. In doing so, she failed to gather the information that Jason had three dads. 

Whizzer, Marvin, and Mendel. 

He quickly ran through the possibilities of events that could happen. 

They all stride into the room, Marvin would be tired from work. A boring office job that paid well and allowed for Whizzer’s shopping habits. Whizzer would walk in confidently, excited to hear what Jason did. He would most likely come from shopping, Jason recalled something about him trying to find something to fit the new, gold wedding band that was placed on his left hand. 

And, then, there would be Mendel. Mendel would come in slightly sweaty and dressed in something horrible. He would most likely be coming from a session that he probably had to cancel - Jason glanced at the clock, noticing it read 10:06 a.m. - a session he definitely had to cancel. Mendel would come in and constantly stutter apologies about his stepson’s behavior. 

Before Jason could think of another scenario, the office door opened and in stepped the much awaited trio. Walking in just as how Jason previously thought they would. 

Mendel was a nervous wreck, Marvin was overworked, and Whizzer was beaming. 

Here we fucking go. 

Mendel was first to speak, “Mrs. Paterson, w-we are ve-ry sorry ab-about Jason’s behavior.” He was sweating, and wearing a blue argyle sweater that made even Jason internally gag. 

Marvin was next to say something. “Mrs. Patterson, could you please explain why we’re here. I mean, Jason is a good kid, it can’t be something too serious.” 

Whizzer chuckled and looked over at his husband and other co-dad. His laughter quickly died when he noticed the character sitting next to Jason. “Oh. It’s you, asshole.” Whizzer rolled his eyes in the same manner Jason had previously. 

Before Mr. Wick could sneer at Whizzer, Mrs. Patterson quickly intervened, “Who the hell are you two?” She questioned, gesturing at Mendel and Whizzer. 

“They’re my stepdads. Whizzer, the one in the lavender shirt, is dad’s husband. Mendel, the one sweating through his sweater, is mom’s new husband,” Jason monotonically stated before adding, “Now that you’re up to speed on my life, why don’t you tell them I didn’t try to blow up the school!” 

“You tried to do what?”

“W-What? Oh, my God. Your mo-mother is going to kill you!”

Whizzer just laughed. 

“He did! I gave easy directions!” Mr. Wick shouted at the fifteen year old boy.

“Oh, come on! I didn’t try to blow up the school!” Jason retaliated. 

“Why would you even give more than the recommended amount if it could blow up if you added too much? Especially to a group of high school kids? That’s just poor planning on your part, dude.” Whizzer said, placing his left hand on his hip after running it through his hair. 

Marvin quickly agreed stating Whiz has a point, while Mendel began texting Trina about what was happening. 

Team Jason: 1. Team Mr. Wick: 0. 

Whizzer, Jason, and Mr. Wick continued arguing back and forth, with the casual remark from Marvin and nervous glance from Mendel, before Mrs. Patterson started shouting. 

“Okay. I am tired of this! Mr. Wick, go back to your class and I will talk to you later about this.” She said, getting up and pushing Mr. Wick out of the room and locking the door. “And you,” she stated, pointing at Jason, “you have two days of detention for arguing with a teacher and calling him ‘Mr. Dick’ any chance you got.” 

Jason sighed in his seat and slumped further into the uncomfortable chair. 

“Ma’am, I don’t think that’s necessa-“ Whizzer was cut off. 

“I don’t want you back here, either! You verbally assaulted a staff member by telling him to ‘Shut the fuck up and learn to do your motherfucking job and stop bothering my stepson’.” Mrs. Paterson said before looking over at Marvin and Mendel.  
“You two are welcomed here for any conference, but for the love of anything, please make sure Whizzer doesn’t accompany you.” 

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Paterson, we are so sorry about Jason and Whizzer’s behavior. We assure you it will not happen again.” Marvin said, grabbing Whizzer’s hand and pulling him out of the office and into the lobby.

Mendel and Jason walked out after them and quickly met up with them, Mendel panicking less now that the conference was over. 

Marvin was first to speak, “Jason, we’ll talk about this later. Go back to whatever your fourth hour is, and try not to cause any trouble, okay?” 

Jason groaned and headed onward to his Health class. 

“Oh, s-shit, I have to go. I have an-other appointment in fifteen m-minutes. I’ll see you gu-guys later.” Mendel exclaimed before rushing out to his car. 

This left Whizzer and Marvin, hand in hand in their son’s high school lobby. Whizzer looked over at Marvin, playfulness clear in his eyes. Marvin caught his stare and tried his best to keep a straight face, but failing once he made direct eye contact. 

“That was really something in there, Whiz.” Marvin said in a joking tone while they were walking out to the parking lot. 

Whizzer laughed and leaned into Marvin, “Yeah, it was.” 

“Thanks for sticking up for Jason. He’s a smart kid, but has such a fucking sarcastic mouth.” 

“Yeah, I wonder which dad he picked it up from.” Whizzer jokes, knowing the answer is obvious. 

“I love you, you know that?” Marvin inquires, looking up at the taller man.

Whizzer pauses for a moment before answering. “Hm, I don’t know. I think you’ll have to show me.” He speaks, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“God, you’re impossible.” Marvin jokes, kissing the taller man in front of their car, not really caring who was watching them. 

Jason spotted the two while he was retrieving his Health textbook from his locker and watched their exchange. He smiled at himself as he walked down the brightly lit hallway, completely forgetting about the hell Marvin would most likely raise once he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!! Comment if you want me to do more works in the Falsettos universe.


End file.
